


【SD花+流．热系列之四】＜40℃（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．热系列（文：十甫） [4]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．热系列之四】＜40℃（文：十甫）

流川站在一排琳琅满目、各式各样的冷冻便当盒前，突然选择困难。

自那白痴回来，硬是住进他的小公寓后，将近一年的时间，已被他养刁了胃口──热腾腾的饭菜，浓淡得宜的味噌汤，让每天下班回家的他，一踏进家门就能暖了胃。更有甚者，饭桌上偶有的新鲜蔬果，还是那白痴自己种的，是的，那傢伙不但霸佔了他家的厨房，还抢佔了他家的阳台，那些蔬果如番茄、黄瓜、茄子、长豆、碗豆等，都是他在那里捣鼓出来的。真没想到，他家那小阳台可以让他变出这么些东西。

可是今天，没饭菜没新鲜蔬果吃了，因为白痴说他病了。

下午，接到他的报病电话时，他还很得意地说：“嘿狐狸，我连发烧都比你厉害，有四十度呢，你上次只有三十九度，哇哈哈，我果然是天才。”那刺耳又熟悉的笑声，让他差点把电话摔了，气的。不是说生病吗？还烧到四十度，怎么还有力气笑？是不是烧坏了脑？不过，即使没烧坏脑，那白痴的脑袋也不见得好！

下班前，他再拨了他的电话，没接。想，可能真的病了，在睡觉。于是，留了言说他会去买晚餐，然后便来到这里，一家离他公寓不远的小超市，曾经是他天天光顾的商场，在白痴还没回来前。

流川伸手拿起一个便当，又放下。再拿起另一个，没多久又放回原位。沉吟了半晌，便抬脚往蔬果贩卖部走去。看在那白痴曾在他生病时照顾的份上，今天就弄些新鲜的食物给他吃吧……突想到樱木那张每每煮了好吃的就一副“我很厉害，快表扬”的表情的脸，暗恨不已，煮粥而已，谁不会呢？去谷谷一下，就懂了，简单！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川突然惊醒，睁眼看见樱木穿着大衣准备外出的样子，猛地坐起，并差点脱口而出质问：“你又要去哪里？”

樱木多年来来回回，没交代就走，没通知就回，他已变得渐渐不在乎了，因为他醒悟了，他也不是他的谁，他爱走就走，爱回就回，来去与他有关也好，无关也罢，想多烧脑，他索性不再思考那白痴的事，只过自己的日子。

然而，自他十个多月前再次回来后，在天天相处的时间里，流川已习惯了生活中有樱木的存在，也忘了这傢伙有随时离开的前科，虽然，他说过，不走了。

流川暗暗深呼吸了一下，才开口问：“烧退了吗？”

“粥太咸，我昨晚一直喝水，水喝多了，烧就退了。”

流川翻了翻白眼，突然没了跟他说话的兴致，爱咋咋咋吧，复又躺下睡觉去。哼！粥太咸是他的问题吗？昨晚要不是他在一旁指手划脚，一时要他不要停顿搅拌，一时要他切这切那，搞到他手忙脚乱，待要下盐时，竟突然没声没息了，回头一看，只见那傢伙伏在桌上睡着了。于是，他便自己决定，反正谷谷也说，盐，随意。

咸什么咸？这傢伙应该是烧得缺水才觉得咸吧？他自认好吃得很，虽然过后他也喝了两杯水。

当他开始迷煳又要睡着时，突感觉有人拉他的被子。

转头竟见樱木穿着大衣躺在他旁边，手正忙着扯被盖腿。

“干嘛？”不是要出去吗？躺下来干什么？

“我冷。”

原来穿着大衣不是要外出，是冷。

冷？这白痴烧还没退？

流川连忙翻身，伸手探上他的额头，还烫烫的，烧还没退，“吃药了吗？”

“刚吃了。”樱木闭着眼说道。

流川立即褪了他的大衣，掀被将他拉过来抱着，感觉他的身体犹如火炉，难怪他发冷，体温比室温还高，当然感觉冷！

流川将樱木的头按在胸前，说，“睡吧！”顿了一下，又问道：“等下想吃什么？”

“粥。”

“哼！不是嫌难吃吗？”

“少放点盐就很好吃了。”樱木闷声答道，然后用脑袋蹭了蹭流川。

那蹭在胸膛的动作，很轻，犹如软羽扫在流川的心扉，让他颤了颤。他发现，自己又无可救药地再次爱上樱木，但如今，心已不再慌张、忐忑又惆怅，也许，是终于相信他的承诺了吧？樱木在过去十个多月一直用行动给他证明的承诺──不走。

既然他不走了，那他就不再放手。

流川低头在红色的头顶上落下一吻。

十言甫语：这是在将〈ZERO〉、〈37℃〉、〈Heat 101℃〉三篇合称为“热系列”就想好的题目，因为打算发展为一个跟热度有关的系列。无奈，一直太懒，写了些片断后又没感觉了，索性就放着不管，没想，就多年过去了，竟放到智慧型手机盛行，人人上网问谷谷老师的时代。最近，因为有樱木流川公仔陪伴，在做小剧场之馀，又有动力写稿了。看着拍好的照片，喜乐之馀，也涌现了许多新的想法，于是，将旧的片断全删除，重新好好好完成这篇文。


End file.
